In the previous state of the art coal tar pitch has been treated e.g. by distillation, solvents, air blowing or cross-linking reactions in order to give a pitch material having a softening point between 70.degree. to 150.degree. C. Such pitch material serves as a binder for high-grade carbonaceous products, e.g. electrodes, carbon brushes and the like as well as molded shapes of high mechanical strength which--after subsequent thermal treatment of the carbonized material--are appropriate for manufacturing graphites. One drawback is, however, that the molded shapes obtained from the previous type of pitch material after an initial thermal treatment step are of relatively low density and have to be subjected to several impregnation treatments and recarbonizations to improve this density.